Online communities and social networks offer end users a convenient and effective platform to connect with other end users. In the case of an online dating service or platform, end users would typically provide information to populate a user profile to be used in matching the end user with other end users in the online dating community. Furthermore, end users may have different user activities, i.e., users may use the online dating service in different ways with diverse behaviors and/or habits.